


All Kind of Pretty Boys

by Vermicolle (Scolopendre)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Vermicolle





	All Kind of Pretty Boys

All kinds of pretty boys :  
Little old-timey boys, androgynous, draped in white lace and gauze ;  
Blue and white sailor boys, bubbly and refreshing ;  
Altar boys and angels, for a little bit of mysticism ;  
Boys in swimsuit, with a taste of sea and sun ;  
Boys in pajamas, already sleepy but still wanting to play ;  
Boys in scarf and coat, all warm and cozy for winter ;  
School uniforms and other gakuran, for the more studious child ;  
White shirt and suspenders, darlings playing with toy soldiers and teddy bears ;  
Raincoats, jumping in puddles ;  
Oversized clothes, "let's say we're adults" ;  
Halloween costumes, ringing doorbells and "Trick or treats!" ;  
Sports clothes, boys running and shouting ;  
Kimonos and yukatas, traditional and lovely ;  
Togas and tunics, boys from an ancient time ;  
Bows and pointy ears, elvish elegance ;  
Animal ears and tail, magical and oh so cute ;  
T-shirt and shorts, ready for outdoor play with friends ;  
A pinch of effeminacy, cute and girlish boys ;   
Boxers and briefs, after-bath warmth ;  
Otokonokos, with ribbons and chiffon skirts of bright colors ;  
Cute boys, pretty boys  
And more, and more, and more...  
Pretty pretty boys  
Pretty boys everywhere.


End file.
